Calling the Shots
by SofiaPolniaczek
Summary: Two-shot sequel to Under My Desk. Chapter two is up and I am currently building the next installment in my mind. I will warn you it has taken a dark turn.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping through the door Amanda realized this was the first time she had ever been in Olivia's apartment, it was simple yet told a very complex story of the life the brunette had made for herself.

"Make yourself at home babe. I'm going to go and slip into something more comfortable, I have plans for you detective Rollins."

Her nerves were getting the best of the blonde, less than an hour ago she had been at the bar trying to drink the sergeant off her mind and now she was looking around her living room waiting to see what was going to happen. Before their meetings had been rushed and rough with only the older of the two on the receiving end and now it seemed the blonde was about to have the tables turned.

"You better get your ass in here and on my bed Rollins!"

Taking off her jacket and hanging it by the door the detective checked the locks and made her way to the bedroom at the back of the apartment. Deciding she wasn't fully ready to give up control since she had always been a top Amanda took a seat on the edge of the large bed. Moments later she was not disappointed in her seat of choice. Music started to drift from the speakers placed in all four corners of the room and the bathroom door slowly opened as one long tan leg snaked out beside the frame. Following the leg was the most breathtaking sight she had ever seen, out slinked Olivia to the music wearing black lingerie. Walking up to the blonde whose touch she had missed more than anything, the sergeant began giving her the lap dance of her life. As the younger woman reached out to touch the skin that had her own on fire she felt her hand slapped away.

"Uh uh, tonight is all about you," still swaying just above the heat in Amanda's jeans the brunette explained herself. "See all those times when you made my body explode and left me sore but fulfilled there is one thing I didn't get. And until we stopped I didn't know I needed it but I need to taste you, I need to make you squirm, I need to feel my fingers inside you as you tighten around them screaming my name."

Without warning Olivia threw Amanda on her back and climbed up her legs, straddling her hips she made quick work of the buttons on the blondes shirt throwing it across the room and did the same with her bra. Running her fingers lightly across the smooth expanse of skin she stopped only to lower her lips the the scars knowing each one could have ended the young life below her.

"Have I ever told you how amazing your body is?"

Amanda kept her mouth shut knowing it was a rhetorical question seeing as how her boss had never said it before. Sliding farther down the body below her Olivia tore off the cowboy boots the blonde seemed to always wear and made quick work of the rest of the clothes covering her prize. Starting at her calves she began to slowly kiss her way up the younger woman's body tracing the heated flesh with her tongue skipping the parts she knew needed her attention most. Finally she attacked the other woman's mouth with all she had, moving down her jawline she began to nip and suck at her pulse point not only making the younger woman wriggle beneath her but also marking her territory. Satisfied that her mark was made the brunette moved down to the small but gorgeous breast of her lover and covered one nipple with her mouth while her fingers worked the other eliciting a moan from the detective.

"Li-Liv if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to do it myself."

"Keep giving me orders like that and I'm going to cum without being touched baby."

"Fuck me now Benson!"

Obliging to the blonde Olivia made her way back down to the smooth skin between thighs already covered in the blondes arousal, lifting her thighs onto her shoulders she met her target with a ready mouth. Lapping at the juices flowing from her lover Olivia made her way to the bundle of nerves she sought. Swirling her tongue over the bundle she pushed to fingers into the younger woman feeling the tightness around her she knew it wouldn't be long. Matching her tongue with the fast thrusts she felt Amanda's body begin to quiver after a few more powerful thrusts she pushed her finger into the blonde's g-spot and heard her name screamed as the pressure on her fingers grew to the point she was afraid they might break. Easing the younger woman down from her high the sergeant made her way back up the sweaty panting blonde.

"Not bad for an old lady, long out of practice huh?"

"Nope."

"Now seeing as you look way too wore out to get out of bed and the fact that I expect you will want to reciprocate in the morning why don't you let me slide in beside you and we can get some real sleep."

The following day after christening every surface in Olivia's apartment including three rounds in the bathroom, the brunette attempted to walk normally into her office. Before losing count she could recall at least 17 orgasms the blonde had given her having switched back into her giving role. Amanda walked over to her desk fifteen minutes later after running home for clothes, she was met by a smirking Fin.

"Guess whoever you got in the club last night was a biter, huh?"

Since he knew the whole situation the detective to let her partner in on the newest development, maybe he would stop worrying. She glanced at the closed door of their sergeant smiling to herself knowing how sore she probably was.

"You could say that, but then again when you go home with them they can do whatever they want, they're the boss."

Catching onto the double meaning the older man smiled fully, if he could keep Olivia from running again he didn't have to worry about burying his partner.

"Thought you looked sober."

"Yeah well I did sleep last night in a real bed even took three showers this morning."

Before he even had a chance to laugh Benson appeared at her door.

"Amaro, new guy, got another body in Central head that way. Fin ADA needs to go over your testimony for tomorrow, Amanda get the info on your case together then bring it to my office we have to get farther along on this one guys."

As the guys filed out Fin ran by Olivia's office for a second to whisper a jab at his sergeant and honestly best friend.

"Try a heating pad... you know her hands ain't that big Liv."

All she could do was stand there with her jaw dropped.

"Rollins my office now!"

Walking in the blonde figured she was about to get it. Maybe she shouldn't have told but Liv said she didn't care if Fin knew.

"Shut the door and close the blinds, then get under my desk and clean up the mess just looking at you made."

After work that night Amaro made a suggestion of going to get drinks since Amanda seemed to be a part of the team again. While the Sergeant and blonde detective wanted nothing more than to grab take out and head to one of their apartments, they also knew Nick was right the group needed to go out and show the new guy how they really were. Heading into the bar the women offered to buy the first round, giving the excuse of being tired and not knowing if either would make it a second.

Standing at the bar they stood close together so their hands holding the money could touch without being seen.

"You know Amanda, while I do enjoy what has happened in the last 24hrs, we need to talk about what it all means."

"Darlin we will, after I take you back to your place and fuck the hell out of you we can talk. Because if we stay more than one round I promise you my ass will sneak under the table and take you right in front of everyone."

"Can't scare the new guy like that now can we? And if you keep talking like that detective we may have to investigate the bathroom"

The last part was said in a whisper with a wink since the bartender approached with their pitchers and five glasses. Taking them back to the table the ladies joined their handsome, rag tag "dates" for the evening.

As the last pitcher was finished the women decided to make their escape.

"We guys I'm going to head in for the night, Fin make sure everyone gets home safe. I'll see everyone at 9am sharp, that means you too Rollins."

"Actually I think I'm gonna call it a night to Benson. Care to split a cab fair m'lady?"

As the two walked away two out of three men left at the table while the third laughed at their antics.

"What the hell just happened Fin? Amanda lives almost ten blocks from Liv, why are they sharing a cab?"

Amaro had innocently asked the question but the older detective knew he had better think quick.

"She doesn't have to transfer trains if she gets on in Liv's neighborhood. And while she's been here for three years she still gets nervous waiting for the metro."

"Makes sense."

Finally the new guy had spoken for the night and it seemed to take the question out of Nick. Meanwhile Fin was wondering how long he was going to have to cover for them with the rest of the team, for their happiness he'd do it forever but it wouldn't be easy.

Back at the brunette's apartment Amanda was putting off talking the only way she knew to shut her boss up, so once again she had the older woman's nipple in her mouth.

"Baby I know you're mmmm avoiding mmmm talking. Oh God! One more fuck time and oh fuck and we mmmmmm are going to fuck."

Moving her hand to move Olivia's hips onto her shoulders the blonde started sucking on her clit, determined to make her cum with just her tongue again. As the older woman came down Amanda knew she couldn't put it off any longer her lover was too sensitive to go again.

"Come up here. I need to know where we stand, are we on the same page?"

"Liv this isn't easy for me, I suck at relationships. Physical I'm good at but emotional is rough. I love you, hell I'm in love with you, but I don't wanna fuck it up. Dating has never been one of my skills."

"Well you can start by taking me to dinner tomorrow night and if you show me a nice evening I might even let you take me back to your place."

"The first I can do but my apartment is still destroyed."

"Well I guess I'll just have to make you go clean it up in the morning and you can pick me up at six. But for now you can just hold me until morning."

As the sergeant drifted off Amanda knew from that moment on she was no longer calling the shots in her life and that scared her, but to feel the naked body pressed against her every night she'd give it a damn good try.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as the first rays of light began peeking through the far curtains in a bedroom in Manhattan Amanda found herself with her favorite brunette on top of her.

"Since you have to go clean your apartment before work thought I might wake you up."

"Mmmm now we're talking."

Flipping Olivia onto her back the younger woman began her assault on the other woman's naked body but her ministrations were cut short by the sergeant's phone ringing.

"This better be good."

"Benson. Yeah. Now? No I wasn't sleeping. Okay I'll meet you there in thirty."

"Work?"

"Yes, our perp struck again but this time she struck back with a 9mm. He's in surgery now but Nick and I have to make the formal arrest if he makes it out."

"Guess I'll get ready and go clean."

Standing up the blonde pulled on her jeans and shirt, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on she felt a hand on her back.

"You know this comes with the job babe, sometimes it will be you being called away not me. Still I am terribly sorry but at least we should be able to do dinner tonite."

"I know and I'm not mad, horny and disappointed, but not mad. I'll let you get ready and I'll see you when you get back to the office."

With one final kiss the blonde left. Never had Olivia felt so alone in her own home, she knew things like this would happen it didn't make it easier though. That seemed like their first fight since they had come to terms with it being a relationship and she thought it seemed pretty easy. Too bad she didn't know how bad a fight with Amanda could be.

After what seemed like days of cleaning Amanda finally walked into the precinct with very little time to spare.

"Yo, Rollins we got a parole violation to pick up."

"Isn't that a job for the unis?"

"Would be but his violation is walking into a trap on a kiddie porn sight. So it got put on our desks. Should be in and out he's at his dad's place."

"Okay but your driving, I ain't messing with traffic."

Pulling up in front of the brownstone which had been the last known address of one Lee Parson Amanda got uneasy feeling but pushed it aside thinking it was the three cups of coffee and no food in her stomach.

"Mr. Parson open up NYPD!"

The door opened slightly to reveal a lanky man and that was all they saw before the echoing noise and Amanda hit the ground. As Fin bent down applying pressure to the wound in her chest he called for back-up and a bus.

"Hang in there girl they're on the way."

"Tell Liv I might be late for dinner."

That was all she said before she succumbed to the blackness. Sitting on the step holding pressure on the wound still Fin was at a loss.

"Detective move we need to get her on the strecher. She's coding! Hurry it up let's go!"

Standing on the sidewalk covered in blood Odafin Tutuola took out keys and began to walk to the car. He couldn't just call his sergeant so he sent up a silent prayer she would be alone in her office.

That had been the longest elevator ride of his life and as he walked to the office at the back of the precinct he never spoke his eyes straight ahead. Stepping into the office he closed the door behind him causing Olivia to turn around, one look at his sunken face and bloodstained shirt and she sunk to her knees. In turn Fin fell to his and wrapped her in his arms.

"No no no no no no no."

"They wouldn't let me ride with her she had coded when they got there. They wouldn't let me ride, she coded, she coded."

Just then the door opened to Amaro holding out his hand.

"Come on I'll drive you to her."


End file.
